Who? How? Why?
by Junesse
Summary: This is a very DARK fic! Booth does the unthinkable to Brennan. He rapes her... If this disturbs you don't read! If you're curious How Booth got himself in this situation and why he did it, than I suggest you read to find out... I own nothing!
1. Waking up and fighting to remember

Flashbacks will be in Bold, the rest is like usual! Enjoy!

I do not own anything of Bones!

* * *

**"Hi, Dr. Bones!" Parker yelled as he and his dad approached the platform, where all the squints were working.**

**"Hi, Parker! What are you two doing here? I thought that you were going to a playground?"**

**Booth chuckled while he walked up to the platform and approached them.**

**"It's raining, Bones. The only thing you can do at a playground right now, is get sick."**

**She was about to give him an anthropological speach about exactly HOW you got sick, when all of a sudden all the lights turned off.**

**Booth instinctively pulled Parker closer.**

**And with a good reason.**

**

* * *

**Booth was doing everything he could to fight through the foggy haze in his mind as he desperately tried to move.

_What happened?_

He was finally able to open his eyes and take in his surroundings.

They were still on the platform and everything was black.

Booth sighed quietly in relief when he concluded that there was no lights, but that his eyes indeed were open. He had a killer headache and was grateful for the lack of light, which would've only made the headache worse.

Booth felt a weight pressing on top of him. When he tried to move his right hand to determine who it was, his left hand immediately followed.

_Wait, my hands are tied? What the hell happened???_

Booth didn't stop, he just used both hands to touch the body lying on top of him.

_It's Parker!_

Booth immediately checked his pulse. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

_Parker is okay. At least for now... NO! I'll keep him safe. But..._

_Where is everybody else?_

* * *

**Booth reached for his gun while he pulled Parker closer, but he quickly realized that it was at home. He hadn't brought it with him. After all the plan was to spend the day with his son at the playground. He hadn't planned on this little trip to the Jeffersonian.**

"**Jesus, Booth! It is probably just a fuse! Don't be so paranoid!" Bones scolded at him.**

**But she was wrong and it quickly became clear that it was more than just a fuse.**

**Booth got a knock on his head and his last thoughts before he fell to the floor went out to Parker.**

**_Who is going to keep him safe?_**

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Anyway, there is only one way to find out!

Hit that button!

You know which one I mean...


	2. Telling what you know

Flashbacks will be in Bold, the rest is like usual! Enjoy!

I do not own anything of Bones!

* * *

Apparently someone had managed to keep Parker safe, because he was sleeping soundly in Booths arms.

_But where is everybody? What happened with them? _

_Me and Parker are relatively okay._

Booth decided that he needed to find out who was responsible for this, how it had happened and why it was happening.

Making sure that he wasn't hurting Parker, he slowly sat up.

"Well man, it is about freaking time."

* * *

His heart lept from his chest but calmed down once he recognized Hodgins' voice.

After his eyes had adjusted a bit to the darkness he saw that Hodgins was cradling Angela in his arms, just like he was holding Parker.

"Is she okay?" Booth wasn't sure he wanted the answer, she looked terrible.

Hodgins' normally steady voice went shaky when he answered:

"No, but she will be."

Deciding to not open up that can of worms yet, Booth asked the question coursing through his soul:

"What the hell happened Jack?"

* * *

**Jack knew that they were in a lot more trouble when he saw Booth sinking uncounsciously to the floor.**

**He grabbed Angela and pulled her closer to him, to make sure he could protect her.**

**He closed his eyes when he heard Dr. B speak up.**

**"What do you think you are doing?"**

**The man who had knocked Booth out, pointed his gun at her. She didn't even flinch.**

**_Damn it, Dr. B! Please don't be so goddamn stubborn._**

**The man pointed at her with his gun and barked:**

**"Sit! All of you!"**

**He pulled Angela down with him and reached for Parker.**

**In the corner of his eye, he saw Zack sinking to the floor.**

**So she was the last one standing and he knew that she wasn't on planning going down without a fight.**

* * *

Both men were startled by a movement across the room. Hodgins immediately stopped talking, but when they heard Zack say:

"Ouch, my head!"

Both men sighed in relief.

"Zack? Is that you?" Hodgins and Booth asked simultaneously.

"If I were given the option, I would prefer not to be me right now, but yes it's me, Zack."

"Are you okay, man?" Hodgins asked, the worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah, it is just the gas that is giving me a headache. I take it you guys have one too?"

Hodgins never got a chance to answer when Booth asked:

"Gas? What kind of gas? I thought someone knocked me out?"

"Keep it together Booth! My story wasn't finished yet!"

So he continued.

* * *

**He could see she wasn't about to give up. He heard Angela reason with her.**

**"Sweetie, just sit down?!?"**

**She looked at Ange and stated calmly:**

**"No, not until these" .... She looked them up and down... "Losers leave."**

**She turned to those "losers" and said:**

**"Leave before you get hurt."**

**He grinned and signaled one of the other two men who were standing close behind them.**

**He threw a little bal. When it hit the floor a green gas, slowly rose from it.**

**Everyone immediately felt drowsy and sleepy.**

**Soon everyone had lost conscioussness, except for their 3 captors who had quickly left the platform, keeping the squints in place with their guns.**

* * *

Booth waited a few seconds before he hissed:

"Come on, Hodgins! Continue! I'm a big boy! I can take it!" Booth remarked sarcastically.

"What do you mean, Booth!?!?! I just told you everything I remember! The next thing I remember is waken up like this! Hodgins practically spat at him.

All of the noise slowly woke up Angela.

She moaned softly and immediately stopped the bickering between her alpha male and Brennans.

She tried to sit up, but gasped for air as pain coursed through her body.

After a few moments and a lot of comforting words from all the men in the room, she was finally able to speak up.

"I'll tell you what happened next, Booth."

* * *

**Angela woke up, lying next to Brennan. They were tied together. **

**She softly whispered: "Bren, are you okay?"**

**By the way she was shifting, she encouraged her best friend:**

**"Come on, sweetie! Wake up for me! Please wake up!"**

**She was relieved when she heard Brens voice.**

**"Ange is that you?"**

**She was going to say yes, when the door opened, revealing the same man that had knocked Booth out.**

**"Who are you?" Angela asked, looking at him.**

**"How did we get here?" Brennan chimed in.**

**"Why are you doing this?" Both women asked.**

**The guy just grinned and spoke into his walkie talkie:**

**"You may proceed. Kill them. Start with the boy."**

* * *

Angela had stopped, Booth couldn't blame her.

The sobs were fueling the sharp stabs of pains throughout her body.

Hodgins was trying to comfort her.

"It's okay, baby. Just breathe, you'll be fine."

While Hodgins desperately tried to calm her down, Booth started to look for injury on his son.

To his relief he found none.

After a few minutes, she had stopped shaking with fear and pain.

He finally spoke up:

"He is fine. Angela, how..."

She finally was calm enough to resume her story and so she did.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Anyway, there is only one way to find out!

Hit that button!

You know which one I mean...


	3. Being sorry for not knowing

Flashbacks will be in Bold, the rest is like usual! Enjoy!

I do not own anything of Bones!

* * *

**"NO!!!" **

**Both women screamed out in terror.**

**"Please don't hurt him." Angela tried to sound as convincing as she could, but failed miserably when the despair laced her voice.**

**"Why wouldn't I hurt him. What is in it for me?" **

**The man's intentions became painfully clear to both women. **

**"He is going to rape us**** or at least one of us."**

**She looked at Brennan and was surprised to see the look on her face, but it were her words that shook Angela to the core.**

**"That little boy's life is priceless, so I guess you can take whatever you want from me."**

**Angela finally found her voice again.**

**"From us."**

* * *

Booths eyes welled up with tears.

_How far did they go to keep him safe?_

"Ange, he didn't... I mean you're obviously hurt, but did he..."

Booth was unable to vocalise the question hunting him.

She looked up at Booth and continued with her story.

* * *

**He took a step closer to us and said to the other men:**

**"On second thought, wait a minute."**

**He turned their attention to them and said:**

**"Now ladies, are you sure about what you're saying?"**

**Brens answer came instantly: "Yes."**

**She simply nodded her head.**

**He spoke in the walkie talkie and said:**

**"I'm going to need assistance."**

**A few minutes later a second men walked in the room.**

**He untied both women and attached Bren to a chair.**

**Both men came at me.**

* * *

Angela stopped talking. She buried herself in Hodgins arms.

She knew that she was going to let Booth down, but she needed to tell him everything she knew so after a few deep steady breaths she simply whispered.

"They beat me up and made Bren watch, but no, they didn't rape me."

She looked at Booth and said:

"I'm so sorry, but I passed out. I don't know what happened with Bren."

Those words cut through his heart, his mind and his soul.

He dropped his head.

_This is all my fault. If I would've brought my gun, none of this would've happened._

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Anyway, there is only one way to find out!

Hit that button!

You know which one I mean...


	4. Reuniting and letting go

Flashbacks will be in Bold, the rest is like usual! Enjoy!

I do not own anything of Bones!

* * *

All of a sudden they heard a noise.

The door slowly opened.

Two men came in, carrying her.

They dumped her lifeless body on the floor, turned on the light and left.

Booth gasped when he saw her.

She was only wearing her panties and her bra.

She had scratches on her arms, legs, chest and inner thighs.

Her hands and feet were bound together.

It was pretty obvious what they had done to her.

He gently picked up Parker and placed him in Angela's waiting arms, knowing that she would take good care of him.

He walked over to her still form and pulled her in his arms.

"Oh Bones!"

* * *

But what Booth didn't know was that she was awake.

Her mind flashed back to what they had done to her.

* * *

**After Angela had been carried away the two men approached her.**

**"Take of your pair of jeans, shirt, shoes and socks."**

**She closed her eyes and complied to their demand.**

**Her own obedience made her nauseous, but she had to.**

**There was no other choice. **

**_Parker is to special. I can't let him down...or Booth._**

**"Good, very nice!" **

**Their eyes roamed freely over her halfnaked form. **

**They stepped closer to her. **

**One of them pinned her arms to the wall, above her head, while the other started making scratches on her legs.**

**Later he moved up to her thighs, chest and arms.**

**When he was done, the other man simply let go. **

**She fell to the floor, she felt a shooting pain in her head, before she lost consciousness.**

**She woke up again when they dumped her.**

**She knew Booth was there.**

**

* * *

**

So she kept her eyes closed.

_I'm not ready to face him yet. He'll want an explanation. An explanation that I can't give him. I simply don't want to talk to him._

She heard him gasp. After mere seconds, she felt herself being pulled into his strong, alpha male arms.

She heard him whisper:

"Oh, Bones!"

After that she could feel his hands gently touching the bruises and scratches on her arms and her legs.

He avoided her chest and thighs.

* * *

Booth quickly took in her injuries and gently touched them.

He didn't touch the injuries on her chest and thighs.

_She's been through enough. She needs my love and support, not my poking and prodding._

He tried to wake her up.

"Bones. Can you hear me?"

He lightly tapped her cheeck.

_Why is she still unconscious?_

He quickly started to check her head for trauma and he quickly found it.

She had a huge bump on her head.

Knowing that she was uncounscious because her body was trying to heal itself and not because she was dying, he quickly wrapped his coat around her and pulled her once again into his loving embrace.

* * *

Five minutes later the men came back in.

They turned their guns to Angela, who clutched Parker to his chest.

The third man turned his attention on Booth and said:

"You have a choice. Either she comes back with us or they will shoot that stupid boy and that overprotective bitch."

Booth only pulled her closer to his chest.

_No way! I'm not letting them take her again._

But it wasn't his choice to make.

The woman in his arms opened her eyes, looked at him and said:

"Let go of me."

Shocked by her words, he did.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Anyway, there is only one way to find out!

Hit that button!

You know which one I mean...


	5. Who should protect who?

Flashbacks will be in Bold, the rest is like usual! Enjoy!

I do not own anything of Bones!

* * *

Booth was numb as he watched her get up.

He watched her making her way to Angela and Parker.

She gave Parker a kiss on his forehead and he heard her whisper:

"Don't worry, Parker. I'll keep you safe. I promise."

She ruffled gently through his hair before she got up.

Booth was shocked by what he saw.

As she got up, she lost all the kindness and love that she had just radiated while dealing with Parker.

_She is withdrawing herself from the situation._

_Damn it! It shouldn't be like this!_

_I am the one who is supposed to protect Parker. He is MY son._

_They are MY squints._

_She is MY Bones!!!_

* * *

"BOOTH!!!!!!!!!"

Angela's cry sounded furious, desperate and defeated at the same time.

_How does she do that?_Hodgins thought by himself as she handed him Parker, who was still sleeping.

Angela managed to ignore the pain while she got up, although that wasn't an easy thing to do.

She walked over to Booth and grasped his arms firmly. She wanted him to stop his pacing (He had been pacing ever since she left, which was an hour ago.), but she could also use the support his arms offered.

"STOP PACING! It is making me nauseous, Booth!"

"Angela, I can't! Okay!!!"

He sighed when he struggled to stand still, not that he had much of a choice.

"You saw what she looked like! You know what they did to her!"

Angela tried to stay calm, but it didn't work. She needed all the energy she had, simply to stand.

"No, Booth. We don't. We don't know what happened."

Her eyes glistened with tears.

"We don't know how horrifying it was, we will probably never know."

The thought of her best friend giving up self control to save Parker was to much to bear.

She felt her knees buckle and darkness soon took over.

* * *

"Angela!" Hodgins' scream pierced through the silence.

"Zack, look after Parker."

Hodgins got up and ran towards Angela and Parker.

"Take your hands of her!" Hodgins spat at Booth.

Booth felt the anger rise and knew that he wouldn't be able to stop it.

"Don't take your anger out on me, Hodgins!" Booth was shouting.

"This isn't my fault!"

Hodgins looked at him and hissed:

"No? She got BEATEN trying to protect YOUR son! Dr. B ALLOWED those "losers" to RAPE her, Booth!"

Anger was rolling of off Hodgins in waves. Booth had never seen the bug and slime guy lose it like this.

"And what is their thanks? You haven't even checked on Parker ONCE since you saw her! The least you can do is take care of your son."

He spat out: "The son that THEY saved!"

He gently picked Angela up and carried her over to sit next to Zack and Parker, leaving Booth alone in the middle of the room.

Alone with his thoughts.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Anyway, there is only one way to find out!

Hit that button!

You know which one I mean...


	6. Making a deal

Flashbacks will be in Bold, the rest is like usual! Enjoy!

I do not own anything of Bones!

* * *

Meanwhile Brennan was trying to rationalize her way out of this mess.

"Who are you?"

"How did you get in the Jeffersonian?"

"Why are you here?"

The leader smirked and said:

"This lab was responsible for the conviction of my father, a year ago. We are here because we want revenge. It is just a bonus that Special Agent Booth, the man who threw my father in jail, is here too. But it is you that we want. Somehow you still managed to identify the body. I hope someone will be able to identify yours after I'm done with you."

She slowly walked away while she said:

"If it is me that you want, then, why don't you let the others go?"

He shook his head.

"No, it's much to entertaining to see your partner squirm, everytime he thinks about the fact that he failed."

"He failed his co-workers."

"He failed his son."

"And most of all, he failed you."

She swallowed and said:

"Then at least, let the others go."

He cocked his head sideways and hissed:

"What is in it for me?"

He reached out, grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him.

* * *

_No! I can't just let him take me!!!_

_I have to fight while I still can!!!_

_Parker..._

_He can't fight. He can't defend himself._

_There is no choice..._

_I have to let him..._

She closed her eyes and said:

"Let's make a deal."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes were hard and cold. So were hers.

The gates to her heart, her soul, her very being that Seeley Booth had slowly opened were shut thight.

No one would get in... or out.

* * *

She took a deep breath and started to speak:

"If you let Parker, Angela, Zack and Hodgins go and let them go home, UNHARMED, you can do whatever you want to do...

She swallowed and continued with a shaky breath.

... with me in front of Booth.

* * *

Evil cliffie, huh?

I hope you liked it!

Anyway, there is only one way to find out!

Hit that button!

You know which one I mean...

* * *


	7. What has to be done

Flashbacks will be in Bold, the rest is like usual! Enjoy!

I do not own anything of Bones!

* * *

The leader smirked again.

_This is even BETTER than the original plan._

He agreed.

"Okay, but on my terms. Deal?"

"Deal."

_Oh _my_ god, Tempe, what have you done?_

Booth hadn't moved from his spot on the floor. There was only one thought that occupied his racing mind.

_They're right._

_I'm awake now._

_It's time to protect my squinty family._

_But how?_

His thoughts were interrupted when Bones walked in. Her face was stained with tears.

Booths eyes widened when he noticed the gun in her right hand.

_What the hell is going on?_

_Why does she have a gun?_

_Why is she crying?_

* * *

She walked over to Booth.

When she stood in front off him, with her eyes fixed on the doors, the leader came in.

He immediately walked up to Parker. She followed him with her eyes. When the leader stood in front off Parker, her gaze drifted back to Booth.

The expression, well the lack of expression there pained him.

There was nothing left, no pain, no despair, no fear, nothing.

Her cold eyes silenced and immobilized him.

She pushed him back into the wall.

"Sit." She whispered.

He grabbed her by her arms, looked deeply into her eyes, scanning for any emotion, and said:

"The center must hold, Temperance."

She shook her head and wiggled out of his grasp:

"The center is already broken, Booth."

She put her hands on his shoulder and put pressure on them.

"Sit... please?"

* * *

_Please?_

_Since when does dr. Temperance Brennan beg?_

That word had startled him and it allowed her to push him to the floor.

She walked away from him. The two other men came in and tied him up.

The leader backed away from Parker and Booth almost visibly relaxed.

He turned to Temperance instead and said:

"You know what you have to do. "

"And more importantly, you know what would happen if you don't."

* * *

Evil cliffie, huh?

I hope you liked it!

Anyway, there is only one way to find out!

Hit that button!

You know which one I mean...

* * *

* * *


	8. Why?

* * *

An extra long chapter!

Some of you may like, some of you are going to want to kill me!

Read, review!!!

* * *

Flashbacks in Bold, the rest is like usual! Enjoy!

I do not own Bones!

* * *

The three men left.

Booth expected her to untie his hands and hand over the gun. But she didn't, she walked over to Angela.

She softly woke up her best friend.

"Ange? Wake up, please, wake up."

She was on the verge of tears.

Booth relaxed a little.

_It is only normal that she would want to wake up Angela first. After all she is her best friend._

Angela slowly opened her eyes. Brennan hugged her and pulled her to her feet. Brennan manoeuvred them into the middle of the room. All the eyes were fixed on the two women standing on the middle of the platform.

Brennan was whispering. All of a sudden Angela gasped and she started to cry, so did Brennan.

Booth felt his stomach tighten.

Whatever it is, this can't be good.

Both women were clinging onto each other for dear life. After a few minutes Angela slowly started to pull away. Angela brushed the tears away and looked at her best friend.

"I trust you Temperance Brennan... Don't doubt yourself sweetie. And..." She choked on her tears. "Know I will always love you."

She gently took Brens face in her hands and pressed a kiss on her forehead. Brennan pulled back, tears in her eyes and aimed the gun at her best friends.

"Goodbye sweetie."

"Goodbye Angela."

She fired. Angela sank to the floor.

Every one on the platform gasped in horror. Hodgins was the first one to move. He got up and made his way over to Angela.

"Sorry Jack, goodbye."

She aimed and fired again. Hodgins crashed to the ground, a few feet away from Angela's still form. Zack slowly stood up and whispered:

"Goodbye dr. Brennan."

She turned to her grad student and whispered a silent goodbye before she shot him.

* * *

Booth was waiting to wake up from this nightmare. He felt weightless and his ears were ringing.

This isn't real. This can't be real. Bones wouldn't do this!!! She would never hurt her friends, let alone kill them.

He blinked a few times before he focused on her once again. The sight in front of him left him gasping for air and willing his heart to beat. She was slowly making her way to Parker...

* * *

After the initial shock had lessened, Booth regained the use of his mouth.

"NO!!!"

He yelled, frantically fighting his restraints.

"NO!!! Tempe, don't do this!"

"Don't, please, Bones!"

"Don't!"

* * *

She sat down next to a very frightened Parker. She started to talk to him.

Booth could see his son calming down, but he wasn't.

No, don't kill my boy, Bones. Please don't kill Parker.

He closed his eyes in a futile attempt to calm down. He would never forget the next moments.

"Goodbye Parker."

"Goodbye dr. Bones."

"Goodbye, daddy."

He opened his eyes and saw it.

The sight that ripped his heart out of his chest.

Bones shooting.

Parker getting shot.

Bones shooting Parker.

Parker getting shot by Bones.

"Parker, NOOOO!!!"

He yelled. But it was too late...

* * *

The three men came back in.

The leader picked up Angela and carried her outside.

The other two dragged Jack and Zack of off the platform.

Temperance followed them, Parker lying limp in her arms.

Booth was left behind, fighting his restraints, the tears in his eyes and the pain in his heart.

* * *

Booth could hardly breath.

His head was spinning, his heart was pounding way to fast and he felt ready to throw up. After a few moments, he just gave in to that overwhelming feeling of despair and started to cry. He cried so hard that he lost track of time.

Suddenly he heard a sound.

The three men came back in, pushing Bones.

He didn't think that it was possible but this sight was even worse than seeing her shoot Parker.

Brennan was naked.

Her wrists were bound together and so were her ankles, leaving her very little room to move, let alone walk. When someone pushed her, she fell to the floor when she didn't get up Booth feared the worst.

She has given up she can't give up. She simply can't. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive her for what she did, but if I don't do anything in my power to safe her, I'll never forgive myself. I already let them get away with raping her once. I will NOT let that happen again! I wasn't able to protect Parker or anyone else. I WILL protect her!

He thought while he struggled against his restraints. The leader looked at him very amused and than looked back at the naked woman lying in between them.

"It appears that Special Agent Booth doesn't know the rules of our little game. Let's see how long it takes him to figure them out."

He hissed, while he pulled Temperance up by her hair.

Booth struggled again, trying desperately to break lose and unleash his wrath on these losers.

"Knife." The leader hissed. One of the other two handed it to him. He placed it on her shoulder and looked at him.

"Bastard! Let her go! Do you hear me? I mean it."

With his eyes, still fixed on Booth, he slowly carved a thin line into her soft milky skin. It ran from her right shoulder over her chest to her left shoulder.

"Well, it seems like our good Agent can't see the bigger picture here."

He yanked her closer to him.

"Any suggestion on how we let him figure them out?"

She shook her head.

Booth was furiously trying to put one and one together. But it wasn't sinking in. His mind kept floating back to Parker.

Should I even try to help her? She shot MY SON!

He immediately regretted his thoughts. Off course he would do everything in his power to protect her.

And than it hit him.

The more I struggle the harder he is going to make it for her.

* * *

While Booth was reeling from his very painful epiphany, one of the losers was blindfolding Brennan. While the other put a headphone set on her head, effectively returning her blind and deaf at the same time. While his two losers were doing that, the leader sat down by Seeley.

"Now, Agent Booth. Tell me. Have you figured the rules out of our little game here?"

He nodded his head.

"If I refuse to do what you tell me to or if I fight my restraints, she will pay for it."

"Very good, Agent Booth! Very good."

"Now the only question remaining is: Do you care about her enough to do whatever I tell you to do? I mean, I would understand if you have no desire to play this game."

"By all means, don't feel obligated!!!" the leader laughed sadistically.

"I'll play."

* * *

Booth looked up at the leader. "What do you want me to do?"

" Look at her and tell me what you see."

Booth stiffened.

I can't look at my very naked, tied up, blindfolded partner.

The leader grabbed his chin and made him look at her.

"Tell me what you see, or do you really want me to take it out on her."

"Well..."

Booth began.

"She isn't wearing any clothes..."

He was interrupted by the leader.

" Damn right she isn't. She is naked, ready for the taking..."

Booth couldn't seem to utter out any sound any more.

After a few minutes the leader said:

"Well okay, Agent Booth, if that is all you can come up with..."

"Boys..."

The two 'losers' let their hands roam freely over her body. She hissed as they touched the scratches. When they traced the cut across her chest.

He saw her body tense as their hands slowly found their way over to the most sensitive part of her body.

* * *

"Umm, she is blindfolded, she has a headphone on, her wrists are bound together and so are her feet."

Booth was rambling but he couldn't help it.

Anything to get those losers to stop touching her.

"Very well, Agent Booth."

The leader signaled the other two, who immediately removed their hands from her body.

" What conclusion do these observations lead you to, Agent Booth?"

A lot of thoughts were running through his mind, helping him escape the one he didn't face.

The conclusion he'd reached.

She is helpless and defenseless.

Now there was a thought he never thought he would have to think abuot her.

With a shaky breath he answered:

"She is helpless and defenseless."

"Good Agent Booth. What do you mean by the term defenseless?"

"Her ankles are bound together, so she can't run, her wrists are bound to, so she can't fight."

His voice only grew shakier as he moved on. It was breaking his already shattered heart to think of his partner in this position, because of him.

If only I would've brought my gun.

"Anything else, Agent Booth?"

He nodded. He didn't trust his voice, not yet. He took a deep breath and continued.

"She is blindfolded. She doesn't know where her attackers are, which makes her even more vulnerable."

"She can't hear anything, so she doesn't know what to expect."

The leader clapped his hands and said:

"Very, very, very well, Agent Booth! You don't dissapoint! Now what did you mean by the term helpless?"

He closed his eyes and whispered, close to tears:

"I'm here, yet I can't help her."

"Ah-hah!"

"That is were you are wrong, Agent Booth. What if you could?"

His eyes flew open and looked at the leader in shock and disbelief.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

Booth had been prepared for almost anything.

Anything but the answer he got.

You can choose, Agent Booth.

Either you "make love" to her... or I will."

Booths heart skipped a beat, before going into overdrive.

The leader said:

"It doesn't matter how you do it, as long as you do it."

Booths mind was going into overdrive as well.

I can't do this, can I?

The leader waved his hand and signaled the men to continue, which they did.

She tensed and started to shake.

"Look at her Agent Booth."

"Don't you wonder?"

"She shot all of her friends and an innocent little boy."

"But not YOU, the only one who would actually deserve to die after all the lives that he has taken."

"She protected you without thinking twice, but you won't even consider protecting her."

"How could I protect her by raping her?"

Anger, despair and frustration very present in his voice.

The leader brought his face up to Booth his face.

"Well agent Booth, you know it's gonna be done anyway so...

"Would you prefer it to be US, animals like we are, or would you prefer it to be you, the gentleman?"

"So what do you prefer?"

"What would SHE prefer, Agent Booth?"

"You're out of your mind!"

"BASTARD"

Booth was yelling. He was losing control and he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Booths heart missed a beat when he saw the three men walking toward her, smiling like a pack of wolfs in front of their prey.

Booth was getting desperate. He cried out:

"No!"

"Stop, I'll... I'll do it!"

"Please, just... just don't hurt her!"

The leader turned to Booth, his smile never leaving his face, one hand on her bare breast, the other in between her thighs.

"What were you saying, agent Booth ?"

"I ... please don't do that !"

"Well give me one reason why I shouldn't?"

"I gave you your chance, you didn't take it ... too bad, my turn, my enjoyment!"

Booth felt tears coming to his eyes while watching his Bones' face twitching in disgust at the feel of their hands on her body! Though she didn't move ...

Well moron, she's tied up, what would you expect her to do ? Run away, take off ? Geez Seeley, just think ! Do something !!!

"I ... just hear me out here ! I'LL DO IT ! I promise, I'll do it, just leave her alone!"

The man eyed him carefully, judging him, trying to get how far he would go.

"Well ... it's a little bit too late for that, can't you see?" he said, showing his tight trousers.

Booth was pleading en begging with him and the leader was taking a sick pleasure seeing him like this.

"Why should I leave her to you ?"

"Why should I leave you this pleasure ?"

"I'm quite eager to taste her too ... why should I leave her to you ?"

He moved his hands over her body, but she still didn't move.

* * *

Booth answered, surprising both himself and the kidnappers.

"You will 'leave her to me' because you don't want to be charged with rape as well as kidnap."

"And because you will enjoy seeing me go down for her rape."

"And because you know that no matter how gentle I will make love to her, she..."

He couldn't continue.

This isn't what our first time should've been like.

"She will still feel violated."

The man smiled, hearing those words ... exactly what he wanted from the beginning!

Those two "partners" made his life hell, he was going to make their double hell!

He turned to the woman, shaking with all her might, and smiled ...

* * *

Jeez I really would have enjoyed that !

"Okay, Agent Booth ... then she's all yours ..." he said, stepping away from her and asking his men to step back.

"Try at least to enjoy it !" he said, snickering !

You fucking bastard, I'm certainly not going to enjoy raping my partner, but what I'm going to enjoy is watching you getting the needle !

* * *

He slowly walked up to his partner. He saw that she was still shaking.

I have to get this over with as quick as possible. For her sake and mine's.

He pulled her into a hug and gently lowered her and himself to the floor.

He reached for the bounds that held her ankles together and removed them.

To his surprise, she still didn't move.

She didn't jump to her feet or ran or start a fight.

She was just lying there.

This left him very insecure.

He didn't know what to do.

He had at the very least expected a fight out of her.

He just sat there motionless for a few minutes, next to his naked, trembling partner.

Booth could hear someone approaching them.

He wanted to start making love to her, he couldn't cope with calling it rape, but he found himself frozen.

One of the guys sat down next to her, across from Booth.

* * *

"Do as I do."

The guy puts one of his hands on her bare breast, he starts to stroke and massage the flesh.

Booth still couldn't move.

The other man, pinched her sensitive skin, making her cry out in pain.

Instinctively Booths hand found a resting place on her other breast.

I'm sorry Temperance, but at least now I'll know that the physical pain will be reduced to a minimal.

* * *

Evil cliffie, huh?

I hope you liked it!

Anyway, there is only one way to find out!

Hit that button!

* * *


	9. Breaking hearts

When she felt hands roam over her naked body, she had to resist the urge to fight back, to cry, to kick, to... Just to defend herself. But she couldn't.

_I've already saved Angela Hodgins, Zack and Parker. _

_I have to save him to. _

_I have to. _

So she didn't fight. She just stood there, desperately trying to look tall and strong when she had never felt so small and ashamed in her entire life.

Even when someone gentle guided her down to the floor and released her chains, she didn't move.

She couldn't.

The need to protect Booth was keeping her from lashing out.

She prepared herself for the worst when someone sat down next to her.

_Compartmentalize, compartmentalize, compartmentalize_...

The words were slowly forming a mantra in her head, but... nothing happened.

Whoever was sitting next to her apparently wasn't interested whatsoever in touching her.

That could only mean one thing. They were going to make it as awful, embarrassing, painful and humiliating as possible.

While Booth was watching.

She wasn't surprised when she felt someones starting to touch her. But she was surprised when she felt someone else mirroring his every action.

The feeling of someones hands covering her breasts should've felt more intimate and invading. For some reason she was glad it wasn't. It was the feeling of utter helplessness that invaded the privacy of her thoughts and the intimacy of her heart. This wasn't how she'd pictured being seen naked by Booth for the first time. She wanted to try to attempt the impossible with him and break the law of physics, become one with him.

When she felt their hands sliding up from her ankle to her knee, she felt sad and upset.

_Why did we wait so long?_

_If we would've just given into our mutual attraction like Angela had always suggested than I would know how it feels like to be loved, to become one..._

_Maybe than Booth could've protected me from the inside out. _

_But we have never made love before. _

_And now we never will. _

All of a sudden a rush of sheer panic came over her.

_I can't do this. _

_Maybe I could've handled being raped, but being raped while Booth is forced to watch? _

_How are we ever going to go on with our normal lives after that? _

_Is that even a possibility?_

* * *

Booths heartrate was increasing. He had been waiting and dreaming about this moment for so long. He wanted to make her experience what making lover really meant. And now, now he had to force himself to let that dream go. He knew that he could never be rough with her, but he also knew, that he couldn't do what he wanted to do. He couldn't make love to her.

_If I do make love to her instead of just sex, she'll know it was me. _

_She can never know._

Booths eyes grew wide with fury when he saw the losers hand sliding over her thigh. He quickly reached out and grabbed his hand.

He hissed through clenched teeth: "I've got it."

He pushed the man away from her. But as he did, the uncertainty and hesitancy returned with a vengeance.

_How am I supposed to ..._

He couldn't even think about it.

The only thing he could think about was how damn beautiful she was and how he longed to touch her, but found himself frozen because he knew that he shouldn't. He closed his eyes to pull himself back together when he heard her whimper.

His eyes flew open and settled on her trembling lips which were forming frantic and desperate sentences.

Each one left a big scar on his heart.

* * *

"Please, I... I was wrong... I can't..."

As she choked back her tears, Booth gently placed a hand over her mouth, effectively silencing her. He knew that he probably shouldn't do that, seeing how he knew how upset she got when someone was preventing her from voicing her thoughts, but he also knew something else.

Booth realised how this must've been hurting her. To be so vulnerable, especially in front of him.

_If I can't protect her from THIS I can sure as hell protect her from herself. I will not let her lose it in front of them. She would never forgive herself for begging like this._

But Brennan couldn't stop begging, although Booth's hand was silencing every sound she made.

He would do ANYTHING to help her right now, anything, and covering her mouth with his hand was one of those things.

_I can't let her be humiliated like that, she worths more than that !_

But one thing was really troubling him: she killed Parker.

_She killed my son, she killed Parker ... my only son ... how can I ... protect her ? _

_She just took his life with no mercy, as she took Angela's and the others ..._

_Why do I still protect her ?_

The muffled noice didn't go unnoticed by the men. T

he leader immediately addressed Booth.

"Hey, take your hand off ..."

Booth looked at him, hesitant.

The leader stepped closer and said in a low dangerous and determined voice:

"She killed your friends."

"She MURDERED your SON."

"You don't owe her anything."

"She is a cold, detached murderer who deserves to pay for what she did."

"Remove your hand and let her pay the price or should I?"

Booth choked back his tears. Reluctantly he removed the hand over her mouth.

"Don't stop again, Agent Booth, cause if you do, I will take over."

"And trust me, I WON'T hesitate."

* * *

Booth slowly stood and undressed himself with trembling hands. Before lowering himself to her trembling body he took a deep breath. He could hear the panic and fear in her voice.

"Please, don't. I know what I said... but I take it back."

She started to sob.

"Please let me take it back."

He closed his eyes and as he positioned his body he silently prayed for forgiveness.

With his eyes still closed and the betrayal heavy on his heart he entered her. The only thing running through his mind was:

_Did her heart break as well when she betrayed me?_

* * *

The only sound to be heard were Brennans horrified whispers: "Please... stop..."

* * *

He was panting from the event.

He rolled of off her and felt his tears roll down his cheeks.

He couldn't believe what he had just done.

And he didn't get any time to deal with it either.

The leader threw his clothes at him and said: "Put those back on and cover the good doctor with something, okay?"

He put his boxers, jeans and t shirt back on, while he draped his leather jacket over her.

"Good, now tie her up again."

Booth did, while the tears were still rolling down his cheeks.

He looked up and said:

"And now what?"

"Are you going to kill us?"

The leader laughed. It was a hollow and harsh sound that filled the platform.

"No, no, no... Now you get to play the hero."

The leader tossed Booth his own handcuffs.

"Around your ankles. I'm just making sure you won't come after me."

He grinned and said:

"See, Booth. For as far as she knows, I just raped her. Not you. And she expects you to save her."

"To untie her."

"To remove that blindfold."

"To cover her naked body."

"To hug her."

"To make her feel better."

"To save her."

"So go ahead."

"Save her, if you still can..."

And with another laugh, the leader and his two "losers" turned around and left the Jeffersonian.


	10. The FBI

Booth just sat there, frozen, in the middle of the platform. His eyes fixed on the woman in front of him, yet, not seeing her.

_I can't... I can't "be the hero". __I... I am the one that hurt her. I can't hurt her anymore than I already have. She can never ever find out what REALLY happened... NEVER!_

He closed his eyes in an attempt to wrap his mind about what had just happened. He failed the burning feeling of tears behind his eyelids he opened them again to look at her again. His words spun around in Seeley's mind.

_"For as far as she knows, I just raped her. Not you. And she expects you to save her." He is right. I WOULD be doing everything in my power to save her.I would go over to her to offer her my support, if... IF I hadn't been the one who r..._

He closed his eyes again, trying to push the tears back. It didn't work. He buried his head in his hands.

_I WANT to "be the hero." But I CAN'T!!! Not anymore._

He heard her whimper. HIS name. He looked up and that was when the realization hit him.

_I owe her. After what I just did to her, I OWE HER..._

So he quickly wiped away his tears. He crawled over to her. Trying to stay strong. When he reached her, his heart was being crushed by guilt. She was laying on her side, curled up in a ball, her only projection was his leather jacket. Her feet and hands were bound together.

_I did that... This is all my fault..._

He looked at her face. Her face was red and her cheeks were stained with dried up tears. He saw her blindfold and the headphone and he felt anger boil inside of him.

_God, I have to help her. I HAVE to..._

With trembling hands he removed the headphones.

* * *

She flinched when she felt someones presence. "No, no, no..."

* * *

"Shh, it's me... Booth."

Booth was surprised that his voice actually sounded a lot steadier than he felt. He let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding when he saw her relax. His heart broke when she spoke. Her voice didn't sound like her at all. It wasn't strong and confident. It was shaky and scared.

"Booth? It's really you?"

"Yeah..." His voice croaked. So he cleared it before he continued. "Yeah, it's me... Listen, I'm going to remove the blindfold, okay?" If he hadn't been staring at her, he would've missed the small nod. He gently removed the blindfold. Carefully avoiding eye contact.

_I can't let her look at me in my eyes... She'll figure it out... I can't let her... She can't know..._

* * *

She felt tears spring into her eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks.

_He doesn't want to look at me._

More tears rolled from her eyes as she continued her dark thoughts.

_I don't know why I'm so surprised. It's not because something bad happened to me that he would magically forget that he saw me shoot our entire team and his SON. No wonder he can't even look at me... Who would?_

* * *

He took a deep breath. He reached out and continued on his mission. He was going to untie her hands and feet. But when his hands touched hers she flinched and pulled away.

_Well done! Really smart, Seel! You know better! You always tell a victim of a sexual assault what you're doing or about to do!!!_

"I'm sorry." He finally looked up at her. He gasped when he looked into her eyes. There were only two things visible in the normal vibrant blue of her eyes. Shock and swallowed, being hit full force by the knowledge that he put it there. He quickly averted his gaze and whispered: "I'll untie your hand, so you can untie your feet."

* * *

_Just keep it together a little while longer. Your hands will be free soon and when that happens, Booth will back away. He clearly wants to. He is avoiding making eye contact with me. He takes a deep breath everytime he comes near me. He probably thinks that I'm a horrible disgusting person._

That realisation forced a sob through her lips. She tried so hard to keep from crying hysterically. She hadn't had the urge to cry like that since her parents left... So she did the only thing she could to stop her from crying out hysterically. She bit her lip.

* * *

When he heard her sob, he truned to look at her. She was squeezing her eyes shut and she was biting her lip. She was biting so hard that she was bleeding. A new wave of guilt washed over him. He removed the ties around her hands as soon as he could. "I'll give you some privacy." Booth muttered before he crawled back into his corner of the platform.

* * *

The same thoughts crossed their mind, Booth settled himself in the corner of the platform and Brennan started crying with heartbreaking sobs.

_Privacy, what privacy?_

* * *

The tension was thick in the air. Booth felt guilty. Guilty beyond the point were it was bareable.

_I need to do something, anything. She's already slipping. She's already falling apart... What would I do if it had been someone else who had hurt her?_

He thought about it for a few moments when an exhausted smile crept on his face.

_I know exactly what to do. I already did it, when I prevented her to beg in front of them. When I stopped her from feeling vulnerable... __That is what I need to give her. I need to make her strong and in control again. Or at least make her feel like that._

He cleared his throat and whispered: "It's obvious what they did to you, Bones_ (I lost the right to call her Temperance...) _but no matter what they told you or made you think... _(Come on, Seel! Just do it...)_ I... didn't see it... they knocked me out...

She struggled to sit up, clutching the leather jacket close to her body. He was glad to see that the amount of fear in her eyes had decreased.

"Really?"

That one word made Booth decide something. _No one is ever finding out what really happened here... No matter what it takes._

"Really, I have one hell of a headache to prove it, too." Booth felt relieved when he saw her smile. It was faint and sad, but a smile nonetheless.

"Booth?" She bit her lip.

"Yeah?"

"Could you... can I... maybe..." She sighed and sank to the floor."Never mind..."

Booth thought about letting it go, but he had a good idea what she was going to ask. A hug. And you know what? He couldn't blame her. She needed some comfort. And you know what else? So did he. So he spoke up and said: "Is it okay, you know, if I come closer?"

She nodded.

He crawled towards her. He tentatively put his hand on her shoulder. Encouraged by his gesture, she sat up and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Booth threw his arms around her and rocked her back and forth. They sat like that for a long time. At least, that's what it felt like. Suddenly she heard a noise. Booth felt her muscles stiffen. "Bones, what..." He listened closely as he took in the shocked look in her eyes. Then he heard it too. But unlike his partner, he knew what those sounds meant... _The FBI..._

Booth was relieved. He was about to tell her when he noticed her breathing increasing and becoming more and more pupils were dialated in fear and shock. "Shh, Bones... It's the FBI... It's okay..." But he knew what was going on. She was having a panic gently touched her neck, trying to find her pulse to determine her heartrate. Her heart was racing. He took her face into his hands and tried to get through to her.

"Bones, you're having a panic attack." Here eyes were unfocused. "Bones, look at me. It's just the FBI. We'll... BONES! SOMEBODY HELP!" Booth screamed in agony as his partner lost consciousness and collapsed in his arms. 5 minutes later, they were on the way to the hospital. The EMT's were extremely worried about her dangerously high was sitting in the ambulance, clutching her hand in his.

Repeating the same words over and over again.

"I'm sorry, Tempe... I'm so sorry..."


End file.
